Love me or not
by No-Bored-Only-Nonsence-and-Pie
Summary: "Dude, It looks like one of those Japanese dating games..." Mordecai commented, picking up the neglected game, "The kind teenage girls play... At least it's in English..." Mordecai/Benson Mordenson ((I don't care if only one person read this, it made me happy :) Thank you Noname for the review.))


Disclaimer: I don't own regular show ._. I wish I did...

Warnings: Non-consenting sex, alcohol consumption, animal abuse, semi-offensive language, and sexual abuse. (And I suppose bestiality and objectophilia... But seriously, we all know we don't see it that way...)

Self goals/ expectations for this fic: Complete one shot; Have 10,000+ words; Tie up all lose ends; Keep characters in character; Use longer paragraphs; Don't half ass the ending; Take all positive comments with a grain of salt.

...

Enough of my useless babbling! On to the story!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Mordecai, Rigby! Just because it's your day off doesn't mean you can laze around in the main room all day!" Benson stated in a warning tone.

"Yes it does..." Rigby stated, eye's never leaving the screen as he unskillfully moved his character straight into a pit of virtual lava.

"OOOoooooohhhh!" Mordecai shouted in victory.

"No fair! Benson put me off my game!"

"Hm, hm! No, you just suck!"

Benson rolled his eyes and sat a brown box on the coffee table, "This package came for you Rigby." the park manager huffed, deciding out of the kindness of his heart to let there little conversation slide... For now...

"Oh yeah~! I've been waiting for this baby forever!" Rigby shouted in pure excitement while the duo's boss left in disinterest.

"Dude, if you bought another lame dollar prank from that Online joke shop..." Mordecai sat up to glance at the package while leaving that threat unfinished.

"Naw man! I, your bestest and most lovable friend, bought..." The raccoon smile as he tore into the package, "Bam! Fisherman zombie attack four!"

He raised the game high above his head in triumph, practically glowing.

"Dude... That says 'Love me or not'..." Mordecai pointed out.

"Huh?! What?! Dang it! I must have clicked the wrong game!" Rigby groaned and tossed the game on the couch as he pouted.

"Dude, It looks like one of those Japanese dating games..." Mordecai commented, picking up the neglected game, "The kind teenage girls play... At least it's in English..."

"I ain't playin' no game for teenage girls!"

"Whatever, you paid for it..." Mordecai shrugged, setting the game down.

"Man! That store has no refunds!"

"'Ya know, we haven't got a new game in a while, maybe we can play it for a bit..." The blue jay suggested.

"You can! I'm gonna go take a shower to wash this crushing disappointment off..."

True to his word, the small mammal slowly ascended the stairs while the taller took out the game and placed in the console in one swift movement.

As the opening played with some soft Japanese love song, the park worker looked at a character sheet from the game case.

_Hello, Your new to the town of Dokidoki, your parents dragged you to this town after hearing from a family friend how nice it was._

_On the bright side, said family friend's daughter is a close childhood friend of yours! As you enroll is the local school you will meet several very interesting girls. As you adjust to your life in this small town, you begin to realize it may not be as bad as you once thought~! You're goal is to find your end of the red string of fate!_

_Monico, 16, childhood friend/ love interest_

_Very shy girl with a rack the size of melons! She is easy to recognize by her huge boobs, but in case you're too dense to notice her tata's, she wears her hair in a pony tail with a cute little cat hair clip! Now, now, don't stare~! Her father is very overprotective... You've know her most of your life and she thinks of you as a good friend... Perhaps that may change...?_

_Kiko, 15, classmate/ love interest_

_Though a tad young, she is very energetic and fun! Her hair is short and blond and it's just so friggin' adorable! She's a bit of a 'thrill-seeker', often creating her own stunts on her beloved bicycle. She automatically assumes you as a friend upon meeting and will comment on something she finds to be 'dirty.' Do you have what it takes to win this tom-boy's heart?_

_Chii, 16, classmate/ love interest_

_She is... Well... A book worm... Her long black hair is always in her face and getting caught in her glasses! She always has her nose in a piece of literature... Do you have the brains to impress this hopeless romantic? Even yet, can you keep her interest long enough to get her book to be sat down?_

_Sakura, 16, class rep/ love interest_

_She is very stern and serious. She has red hair that seems to touch her shoulders perfectly! I mean who has hair like that?! She must get it cut every week... Upon meeting the otherwise average looking girl you get the feeling that she wants nothing to do with you... But perhaps it's because you caught her in a rare embarrassing moment for her upon said meeting... A piece of advice; don't take everything she says seriously. _

_Zora, 16, class mate/ rival_

_He is the definition of 'bad boy', the heart throb of the town~! His hair is green for some reason... Weird huh? He is also a avid sports player and total douche. Can you protect your love's heart from this two-faced jerk?_

_Kira, 22, neighbor/ ?_

_Your single neighbor who insistently takes a liking to you. She has curly brown hair that actually looks nice on her! Lord knows it looks terrible on most people... She has got to be the strangest person in Japan! You swear up and down that you can here chanting from her house at night. It's undetermined if shes a friend/enemy or love interest... Her personality seems to change with each day... It's nearly impossible to figure this women out. You have the overwhelming sensation to stay away from this person._

Mordecai kinda wanted to figure the 'Kira' character out... After all, she seems the least boring and closest to his own age...

Without further ado, Mordecai lazily started up the game, letting virtual hearts and sparkles fill the screen of the house T.V...

.*.*.*.*.*.

After all the character introductions, Mordecai easily got the hang of what to do.

Going with his prior decision, he chose to talk with the 'Kira' character and kinda got the idea of her being a witch... That or she was programmed to be insane...

However, after two hours of playing, taking out the time of Rigby commenting about going to several video game stores in order to find his original desired game, Mordecai kinda got the feel of dealing with the strange video game simulation.

The little black heart that showed next to each girl was now pink in Kira's case. He assumed it needed to be red to get to a proper love category.

"What are you playing?" A voice asked from behind a couch, "Is that a... Japanese love game?!"

"Yes it is, I was bored..."

The voice began to laugh violently and a thud signified that the body was now literally on the floor laughing.

"Seriously, Muscle man, it's just a game..."

"A game for chicks!"

"Look, I haven't played anything new in a while, and-"

"Dude, you can't get a real girlfriend so you need to get a virtual one!"

"Shut up...!" Mordecai didn't know why he was letting that comment get to him so quickly, but it did.

Had either of them been watching the screen, perhaps they would have caught Kira's eye's narrow a bit...

"Gonna go have little virtual babies?"

Now Kira's eye was twitching... But that could be a programming error...

"Muscle man, why is High-five cutting the grass by himself?" Benson asked, entering the room.

"Oh! Right! I need to get these soda's to our cooler! Later, Mordebyte!" The short troll laughed once more as he picked up a case of soda brand soda and left the house.

"Thanks Benson..." Mordecai let out a breath of relief.

"I didn't do it for you, he needed to get back to work..." Benson said, shrugging off the compliment.

"Well, thank you anyway, he wouldn't went on for hours if you didn't interrupt..."

Benson seemed to take a split second before nodding toward him and going up to his office for some reason.

Mordecai turned back to his game with Kira's face just as it was before he turned around and read the screen.

_Kira: Do you think it would be weird to like me...?_

_^Well, I don't really feel that way..._

_^I'm not sure..._

_^But... I do like you...!_

As Mordecai selected the third option, he felt his mission was a success as her heart turned red...

Checking the back of the game, it was, in fact, the sign that her heart was won.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Having become bored with the same sentences spoke to him every time the games day changed, Mordecai decided to move on to 'Kiko' character.

After getting the virtual girls heart to pink, an odd special event happened... At least he thought it was odd...

It showed Kira standing in his virtual room.

_Kira: …_

_^..._

_^... Hey...?_

_^What the?! Why are you in my room?!_

Mordecai chose the second choice.

_Kira: Are you... Faithful to me...?_

_^... I may have flirted with someone... I'm sorry..._

_^Of course! I only have eyes for you!_

_^Pfft, look, I can't get tied down to one person!_

After a second of thought, he again went with the second choice. She was a little hard to read in this event.

_Kira: LIAR! YOU THINK I DON'T SEE YOU?! AND TO THINK I TRUSTED MY HEART TO YOU!_

_^..._

Mordecai was taken a bit back by this before realizing it was a game and selected the only option.

_Kira: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET MYSELF BE FOOLED LIKE THIS! YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF A GAME!?_

_^..._

_^Yes, it is a game_

Mordecai new it was a game, but he still felt bad for the poor girl... Never the less, he kinda wanted this scene to end. He choose the second option.

_Kira:... My heart is a game to you...? I-I...I'll show you a game! I thought you were different!_

At that, the screen went black with the words:

_Love category: Heart breaker. Try again._

The park worker stopped the game and stretched his arms and legs.

"Well, that was a good time-killer..." Mordecai commented, looking at his phone, "Already seven, huh...?"

"Hey Mordecai..." Rigby came in wearing a wide grin, "I got the game~!"

"Dude! Really!? What took so long?!"

"The stores didn't have it, so I stopped at some yard sales and BAM! I got the best game in the world for fifty cents, bro!"

"YEAH-YA! Let's play it tomorrow during our break!"

"What? Why not now?"

"Dude, I'm starving, we said we'd go to that new fish restaurant today."

"So?"

"'So, by the time we get back we have to go to sleep or be late to work!"

"I'm sure we can get Tomas to cover for us..."

"Dude, come on, he's an intern, not our slave..."

"Fine! Have it your way, goody two shoes!"

_.*.*.*.*.*._

_The next day;_

Mordecai sat up, let out a yawn, and checked the time...

_6 am on the dot._

Weird, he usually slept a little later than that... Never the less, he had an hour more to get ready...

He decided to shower and go ahead and make the morning coffee in the kitchen. Walking downstairs, he was slightly surprised to see Benson there, already preparing the coffee.

"Mordecai, your awake early, you and Rigby usually sleep late the day after your days off..." Benson said in a 'small talk' voice.

Mordecai was about to shrug but instead he asked, "Do you always make the coffee in the mornings?"

"Um, yeah... I get here early to prepare the daily schedule..."

Again he was going to shrug, and yet again he talked without consent, "You work to hard..."

"No I don't, you just don't work hard enough..." Benson gave him a pointed glance.

This time, Mordecai didn't even had time to register what his boss said before he laughed and said, "Well, I kinda admire you for that... You're really dedicated to your job!"

Benson stared at Mordecai for a moment before he turned away with a 'thanks'... And was he blushing...?

"Are you as dedicated to anything else as much as you are to this park?" Mordecai tried to make it a point to not talk that time... And he just couldn't control himself...

"Um... No...?" He looked a bit confused by the question.

This time, he said nothing, but a smile crossed his face as Benson returned to making the coffee.

'What the hell...?' Mordecai thought, letting the smile fade.

.*.*.*.*.*.

When Mordecai returned to his room to wake Rigby, the taller park worker seemed to have control over himself once more, nothing odd when he greeted Tomas and Skips in the kitchen either. Well he felt a little off but he was speaking normally again anyway so... He supposed it's was all good... He must have ate too much shrimp last night...

After a while Benson was handing out the daily assignments, and he decided to completely shake off the feeling... However... After a short about of time into raking the leafs...

"ARRRGG!" A load shout echoed throughout the park.

"What, dude?"

"Benson is so laaame!" Rigby groaned.

"He ain't that bad, dude..." Mordecai responded, not looking up.

'Wait, that's not what I wanted to say!' The blue jay thought, panicking a bit.

What if he's going crazy?!

"Yes he is! Why do we need to rake the leaves?!"

"Cause it's your job!" Benson's voice came out of nowhere, walking toward them, seeming to have come investigate the exasperated shout Rigby let out.

"Er, right! That's why I'm gonna rake... Over there!" Rigby covered quickly, heading toward a area that was already raked and pretended to work. Their boss simply rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, about to leave the area.

The tallest of the two slackers put his rake upside-down and leaned on it, "So, how's you're day Benson?"

"F-fine..." Benson seemed a little shocked by the question and turned around to avoid being rude, "Are you feeling okay? You seem a little off..."

"I'm doing just fine..."

"Maybe you should go lay down or something... I'm just worried a little bit..."

"You're worried about me?"

He was blushing just a bit, Mordecai could see it, yet his boss crossed his arm and frowned a bit at the question making him disregard the blush instantly "I don't need you messing up your work..."

"How can I mess up raking leaves?" He laughed.

"Hm... I guess you can't..." Benson smiled for a split second before his face went serious again, "But later you need to use the cart, I don't need you crashing it... So if you need to lay down for a bit..."

"I'm fine, really." Mordecai flashed him a smile.

"What if I gave you and Rigby a extra long lunch...?"

"No, I'm seriously fine..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, you're not fine if you just turned down an extra long break..."

"Wait, that was a test?"

"Yes, and you failed, if you don't go to the house and lay down for a while or I'm taking away today's pay..."

"..."

"W-what's with that face?" Benson asked, caught off guard by the small smile his employee gave him followed with a far away and thoughtful look at the sky.

"Nothing, I just think your test was kinda funny..."

"... Haha, come on, I'm walking you to the house to make sure you lay down..." The laugh was flat and sarcastic, but he was obviously fighting a small smile.

In Mordecai's mind, he thought that sleep was a good idea, he only lost about an hour of sleep but maybe that's what's messing with his mind... If Benson was forcing him to take the day off he must be acting worse than he had thought...

.*.*.*.*.*.

The blue jay's boss kept to his word and walked him all the way to his room...

"You gonna' tuck me in and read me a story~?" Mordecai asked, again without his own permission.

"Haha, sarcasm is not a loss on you..."Benson responded, as he opened the workers room and pushed him inside, "Get some sleep. Now."

"Children must love you..." The employee stated flatly, a smile on his face.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a father..."

"Maybe you will be, someday..." Mordecai flashed another smile.

"No. Never. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. I can't even care for a goldfish..."

"Don't you have a cat?"

"Yes, but cat's pretty much just care for themselves... You can't leave a baby at home all day and put a bottle next to it..."

"You can't?"

It took a moment for the park manager to realize the taller was being sarcastic again, "No, you can't," Benson rolled his eyes and didn't hide his smile this time, "Sarcasm isn't you're usual type of humor... Now stop stalling and go to sleep... "

.*.*.*.*.*.

Mordecai let out a yawn and lazily checked the time...

_6:00_

"Whoa, I slept eight hours!? Dude, I really wasn't feeling well..." Mordecai talked softly to himself, and noticed that Rigby was also asleep on his trampoline.

'Must have convinced Benson to let him come up here too...' Mordecai shook his head at his sleeping friend.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and his bedroom door opened.

"Oh, Mordecai! You're finally awake!" Tomas' voice greeted his newly awaken superior, "We were thinking about taking you to a hospital, man! Don't freak us out like that!"

"Like what? I was only out of it for a few hours..."

"... No... You've been asleep for..." He check Mordecai's alarm clock, "... About twenty hours... If I did that math right... You fell asleep a little after 10 yesterday..."

"Wait! I slept all day yesterday?!"

"Looks like it! Rigby, Skips, and I took turns keeping an eye on you..."

"That's creepy, but thanks..!" Mordecai laughed at his unfunny joke to take the edge off of the situation and sitting up to wake up fully.

"Benson needs to see you, also... He said he wanted to make sure you're physically capable to work before he fixed the schedule or something..."

"Oh... uh, okay..." Mordecai sat up and made to leave the room.

"Oh, one more thing... Muscle Man kinda... Drew all over you're face while you were asleep..."

"What..?" He ran over to his window and looked at his reflection, and sure enough, squiggly lines and a cruddy drawing of what looked a devil plagued his face, "Arg, that jerk! I'll wash my face, and then I'll talk to Benson..."

"Alright, I'll go tell him and Skips that you're awake..." Tomas laughed as he left the room.

"Thanks, dude..."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Mordecai sat opposite of his boss and co-worker awkwardly as Tomas handed him a cup of coffee and left the room.

"Okay Mordecai, first of all," Benson started, "Have you been getting enough sleep before yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah... Seven to Nine hours..."

"Has anything... Stressful happened recently...?"

"Um, no..."

Now Skips was the one to speak, "Have you done anything outside you're normal routine lately?"

"Well... I ate at that new fish shop on the other side of town the day before yesterday..."

"Hmm... I'll check it out... Have you made anyone angry with you lately...? Someone you never met before then?"

"Hm... No... It's actually been pretty quite for a while..."

"You can ask the rest of you're questions, Benson..." Skips nodded, leaving out the kitchen door.

"Alright, the rest are just routine questions..."

"Okay shoot..."

"Are you taking any new medications?"

"No."

"Have you increased alcohol intake or began experimenting with new drugs...?"

"... No..." New drugs, no... But he's never had a problem with his stash before this... And he honestly hasn't smoked any for like... almost a week...

"And this one is a bit more personal... Has anything happened with you and a girl that is causing emotional distress?"

He was about to say 'no' but again, his voice didn't listen, "If you're talking about Margret, I pretty much given up on her..."

"... Really? But you've been chasing her since you started working here..!"

"Yeah... I just decided to move on..." Mordecai smiled, "'Ya know, maybe find someone a little more mature..."

'W-wait! No, I haven't given up on Margret! She and I are really close to getting back together!' Mordecai thought worryingly, 'I wouldn't say any of that! What the hell is going on?!'

"That's a funny thing to say, since you're still immature..."

"Yeah, but they say opposites attract, right?"

"Yeah, That's what they say..." Benson suddenly found his coffee cup very interesting, "But 'they' aren't always right..."

"So you're saying that I might be happier with someone more like me...?" Mordecai's eye's fixated directly on Benson.

"Well... Yeah..." Benson's voice sounded like he was confused that the blue jay would ask him that.

"Well... I guess I won't know till I try..." Mordecai took the first drink of his coffee and could feel himself giving Benson a look... Whatever the look is, Mordecai mustn't use in often...

"Uh... So I guess you're alright to work today then...?" Benson was now fully avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll put you in the work schedule..."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Mordecai was about to tell somebody about his sudden inability to choose his words... But the rest of the day went by normally once again...

Even when he went to the coffee shop to talk with Eileen he was himself...

Apart from the morning conversation, it was all fine... So no need to make a big deal out of nothing, right?

"Dude, I am so ready for bed..." Mordecai confessed to his best friend.

"Man, you wanna sleep again? What's wrong with you? It's only eight! Let's go somewhere, it's Friday!" Rigby looked happily at some of his t-shirts and gave himself a once over in a hand mirror, "Muscle Man said something about a party over on Sherry Street!"

"Nah, I think I still need to sleep off some of whatever was wrong with me yesterday..."

"Laaameee! I'm going out~!" Rigby teased his friend as he threw on a blank neon green shirt, "Seriously, bro, feel better... PARTY TIME~!"

Mordecai watched as his friend ran out of the room, Rigby's hands were in the air and after a second the taller heard a thud, rolled his eyes at Rigby's antics, then let a small smile grace his face.

After a moment of contempt silence, the blue jay laid down on his bed and found himself staring at the ceiling without a thought in his mind...

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Mordecai, what are you doing here?"

Mordecai looked around,

_'What the- How did I end up in a bar?! I was just in my room! … Is this a dream...?'_

"Mordecai, are you going to answer me?"

Turning toward the source of the voice, he found it was his boss, Benson.

"I don't know..."

"Well, if you're gonna' drink don't go overboard... You're not good with hangovers..." Benson looked down at his drink and smiled before he downed his beverage.

"I've never been here... Do you come here often...?" Mordecai asked, once more not having control over his words. But oddly he wasn't bothered by it. Maybe since he realized it was a dream...? Nevertheless he didn't miss how much that sounded like a come on.

"No, not really..."

"Another one of you're usual, Benson?" The rough-looking bartender asked, a smile on his face...

"... Yes please..."

"..."

"I only come here once or twice a week, I don't like keeping alcohol in my apartment..."

"Why not?"

"Heheh, I can't be tempted to drink in the mornings... Moderation isn't easy..." The park manager downed his new drink quickly to make a point.

"... Bartender, I'll have what he's having..." Mordecai gesture to Benson's glass and took a seat.

Benson gave him a blank stare, "You don't even know what this is..."

"What is it?"

"It's an Alabama Slammer..."

_'I've never even heard of that... What kind of dream is this...?'_

"Here 'ya go, kid." The bartender sat the drink in front of Mordecai.

Benson looked over expectantly while the bartender began to make Benson another. Mordecai smiled at his boss and 'hm'ed at him before picking up the glass and downing the content of it in one swift motion. He then proceeded to end his little performance with a victorious look.

Two things were noticed when he downed the foreign alcoholic drink;

This shit was strong... Admittedly not the strongest he ever poured down his throat, but strong... Four or five more and he would be in la la land..

This was not a dream... And this couldn't be him doing all these things... It's impossible to give an accurate reply when not paying attention, let alone one that made much sense...

At the second realization; he finally understood how bad his situation was. And to top it off he didn't know who or what was doing this nor what it's goals were.

Why is it going after him? Why does it only affect him occasionally?

Being preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't realize his body was ignoring his awareness and continued on with whatever it's plan may be. It wasn't until he felt the second drink burn his esophagus did he began to pay attention to the body-snatcher again.

Benson sipped his own drink, face beginning to flush, and for a moment Mordecai wondered how many he had drank before he and the impostor arrived...

As 'Impostor' started to say something to Benson, Mordecai's mind already started looking for answers...

_'Okay, um...! The first time this happened;I went downstairs and talked with Benson while he was making coffee... _

_The second time: Me and Rigby were raking leave and Benson told me to go to my room since I wasn't acting like myself... _

_The third time; Benson was asking me some questions to make sure I was okay to work... And now I show up at some random bar I've never been to and having drinks with... BENSON!' Mordecai shouted into his subconsciousness, 'It has something to do with Benson! But what?' _

Who would have something against his boss? Especially one that can/is/needed to invade his body? And more importantly, what was this thing's plan?

Mordecai continued to think of every possible thing that could've cause this, but nothing came up... However long he spent trying to figure it out was unknown, but he had felt three more of those... 'Ala-slammer' things go down his throat. It wasn't until he felt 'Impostor' stand up that Mordecai began to pay attention to his body's actions once more.

Most importantly because, even if his current conscious is sober and thinking clearly, his body and the possessors consciousness was impaired... Pretty badly... But not as bad as usual... His body could still walk, kinda, and who ever was in control of him knew what were doing...

"'Eh, Mordecaiii, you need ta' get back to the-... The-...?"

"The park...?" 'Impostor' giggled at the gum ball machine's lack of words.

"Y-yeah, I knew that... I was t-testin' youu!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, really! Get da the house, we both got to work tomorrow!" Benson said this in a serious voice, but a smile that contained his laughter was a dead give away to everyone in viewing distance that he was stone-cold drunk, and if not that than the slur that drawled on every other word heavily.

"You're right! Here 'et me walk you home!" 'Impostor' smiled dope-ishly as the two made toward the exit.

"I'm not a women!" Benson exclaimed suddenly.

"Heheh, I know, but what if 'ya got mugged?" 'Impostor' smiled a little more forcefully, Mordecai was hoping Benson would notice that and decline.

He obviously wanted to get Benson alone for some reason... Currently, Mordecai was practically praying for the thing inside him to not hurt his boss... Or worse, kill him... The blue jay tried to think of someway to warn Benson not to except the 'charitable act' but nothing came to mind.

"Okay, Mordecai, if you wanna be a human shield!" Benson let out a drunken' giggle and obliviously walked out of the bar ahead of the fake employee.

Mordecai felt a wave of panic course through him as his possessed body followed after with a smile on his face and whispered so that only Mordecai could make out the words;

"The things I-, oops! I mean you are going to do to your boss..."

.*.*.*.*.*.

As the two walked drunkenly toward Benson's apartment building; Mordecai was trying with all his might to break free, or at least warn Benson to get away from him quickly.

He would not let this... This... THING! Kill his boss!

However, every attempt seemed to just make his whole head hurt... It was terrible... Every mental act of rebellion was like a hangover, a brain freeze, and trombone playing next to his ear all at once.

Benson was walking all over the sidewalk, he seemed focused on his destination and nothing else, so 'Impostor' wrapped Mordecai's wing around his waist to help move things along faster.

Whether Benson didn't notice, or he was to drunk to care, he didn't acknowledge the helpful act in the slightest until they actually had to climb stairs up to the manager's apartment, which left the shorter man almost a complete mess of sloppy coordination and a jumbled mix tape of curses. And even then, Benson fumbled to find where he had left his spare key when he realized he left his own in his office.

Mordecai knew where it was, and so did the impostor judging at how he glanced directly at it, but impostor decided to help pretend to look instead of telling him.

Mordecai mentally scolded himself for not being strong enough to talk.

"Oh, I found it! Thanks, anyway, Morde... cai..." Benson slowly lowered himself off the tip of his toes as he plucked the key off the top of the door frame and held it firmly between his index finger and his thumb in case it had the nerve to get out of his sight again, "Now, you need ta' get some sleep... I don't use a hangover as an excuse, so neither will you..."

Mordecai couldn't help but feel a little embarrassment for his boss for being so work-oriented... Even while intoxicated...

"Hey, Benson, ya' mind if I get a drink of water real quick? Ta' sober me up a bit?" 'Impostor' asked.

_'No... Benson say 'no!' ' _

Mordecai tried once more to struggle, but again his impersonator seemed to ignore him entirely and only caused his brain to feel like it was going to implode from his constant rebellion. He honestly had to keep trying, he wouldn't forgive himself if he let someone die without giving everything he got to prevent it!

"...Sure..." Benson hesitated, but seem to shake off whatever caused the moment of thought, "Real quick, alright?"

'Impostor' nodded and allowed Benson to show him inside.

Mordecai still didn't know the exact plan, he knew it couldn't be good, but for a moment he let himself forget the problem and take a good look at his first full view of Benson's apartment.

It smelt like a mixture of coffee, vanilla, and cigarettes. A handful of cat painting hung on his walls, a couple pictures of his family sat on a book shelf, and even a few various pictures of the park workers were scattered around.

The furniture was kinda plain, and the whole coloration of the room was pretty dull, but Mordecai thought it suited Benson. It was there to do a job, not look good... He could practically hear his boss saying that to him... It was kinda a warm atmosphere... except for Benson's cat that was watching Mordecai closely...

Mordecai snapped back into reality when he felt 'impostor' took a good sized drink or two from a glass given to him as Benson watched him, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"This is some good water..." 'Impostor' complimented.

"It's just tap..." Benson stumbled, trying to stand straight as he talked.

_'Please, kick him out before he does something!' _Mordecai begged, more to himself than to his boss.

"You know Benson... You're very cute..."

"...What...?"

_'WHAT?!'_

Impostor sat the glass down on a small table next to him and glanced at the lamp that was sharing space with the semi-purified liquid, "I said 'you're very cute'..." He re-stated this quietly, laying on the pronunciation thickly, and got a little to close to the other's personal space.

"I- Um... M-Mordecai... I... That's not very funny..." Benson stumbled, suddenly hit with a flash of soberness, face reddening slightly to accompany the drunken shade.

"You see me laughing here...?"

"What's that suppose to mean...?"

Mordecai felt whatever was using his body as a vessel smirk down at his confused boss and take a step toward him, "It means..." Benson subconsciously stepped back, "That I want you..."

"Mordecai... Haha! That's getting old really fast 'ya know..." Benson smiled nervously, and suddenly lowered his guard once more.

Seeing his chance, Impostor quickly moved in and backed the shorter man into a wall, trapping him with his wing on either side of the confused man.

"M-Mordecai! This is officially the least funniest thing in the world! You're starting to scare me a little...!"

Impostor gave him a smirk, leaned down, and whispered 'Boo' seductively. This simple action made Benson flinch and turn his head away.

"Mordecai... Move..." Benson demanded with a good amount of fear inhabiting his voice, bringing both hands up to the other's chest to prevent from closer contact.

Impostor didn't reply, but instead grabbed both of Benson's wrists and forced them above his head, his left wing pinning them to the wall. He then proceeded to rub his false face against Benson's and allow his right wing to slowly travel from the horrified man's cheek to a undetermined place that laid farther south.

Benson let out a sharp gasp when the destination he was hoping against was proven to be where the blue jay was heading, and properly began to struggle against the taller when his wing brushed his slot.

To say that Mordecai was horrified was putting it lightly. Not only was this thing taking control of his body! Nor was he just acting sexually toward his boss! But Benson had made it perfectly clear that he wanted this to stop!

"Stop struggling, you know you'll like this..." Impostor growled softly as he gave his command.

"W-what?! S-seriously! Let go!" Benson began to shake a little as Impostor got closer to him, staring up at him with desperate and confused eyes.

The look only lasted a split second as Impostor closed the gap between them fully and kissed Benson hungrily while tracing around Benson's slot simultaneously. His eyes turned into surprise and panic while he struggled with more force than before.

"S-Stop! Mordecai, seriously, I don't know whats going on but-!" The manager gasped out, breaking the kiss.

"Shut up..." 'Mordecai' scolded in a playful tone, tightening his grip, "I know you like me..."

"...!"

"..."

_'Benson likes me...?' _

"B-but, I don't... Want to... To..."

"Yes you do, so let me repeat, 'Shut up.'" He brought on another forceful kiss, Benson sent him a wounded and fearful look but didn't pull away. He certainly didn't kiss back, however, much to Impostors annoyance.

"B-but this isn't... You, Mordecai... You don't act like-!" Benson gasped out once he had the opening.

"This IS me!" Impostor glared down, daring him to open his mouth again.

"Look! I-I'm willing to try this out, but this is very inappropriate! We're both very drunk, so I think you should go home so we can talk about this tomorrow!" Benson somehow managed to get one hand loose and push him back in an attempt to get control of the situation, he still seemed upset but getting those words out seemed to had boosted his confidence.

He grinned at Mordecai's boss, "Funny thing is.." He forced Benson closer to himself as he spoke, but the shorter stood him ground, "I really couldn't give a fuck..."

A low hissing sound was heard.

Both turned to the source of the sound only for there eyes to land on the park manager's cat who's fur was standing on end and looked generally pissed the fuck off.

In the blink on an eye the cat had pounced toward Mordecai. However Mordecai seemed to move faster.

The blue jay swiftly kicked just in time to connect to the side of the protective feline, knocking him against the wall. Benson seemed to freeze up in a mixture confusion and panic as he watched his beloved pet bounce off the wall and fall to the floor, unmoving.

"Arg, I hate cats!" Mordecai gave the still mammal a glance, "Now then, where were we..? Oh yeah, I remember! We were right about..."

Benson turned to look up at Mordecai in complete shock. His employee quickly turned him around, held him in a bear hug to restrain his movements, and then began kissing the older's neck.

"Here.."

.*.*.*.*.*.

What happened next went so fast, neither Benson nor the real Mordecai knew what hit them.

Only two things were clear; One, they where now inside Benson's bedroom. And two, both had no idea on how they could possibility escape the body snatchers grasp.

"Sit down..." He pointed to the bed while standing by the older man's door encase he tried to escape.

Like a cat trapping a mouse in a corner.

"Mordecai, please, leave! I promise no one will find out about this-!"

"Sit down..." Impostor commanded, speaking with a calm and firm voice. A tone often used by parents when instructing children to do something they didn't want to do. It seemed so rational in an eerie way that made Benson obey without a word... He seemed not to even realize he obliged...

Impostor walked toward the other slowly until he was about two feet from where Benson sat, then he suddenly changed pace by taking one large step and pushing the other down onto the bed by his shoulders, a smirk gracing his stolen face.

"What's wrong, Benny'?"

At the sudden nicknaming, Benson closed his eyes harshly and hitched his breath, as if to will away a nightmare of some kind. But the real Mordecai knew, and so did Benson, that it would take more than that to make this go away...

"Playing' hard to get, hm? Fucking slut..."

If Mordecai had any control of his body, his eye's would have groan wide.

He.. Or whatever this thing was, just... The blue jay couldn't believe this... What was the point of all this?! Was it to make Benson hate him? To scar his boss for life? To make him think that Mordecai thought of him as a toy instead of a conscious living being?! To treat his bosses life like a... Like a game...?!

Benson opened his mouth to give some sort of reply or plea, but the impostor cut him off, "You've liked me for quite a while... Let me make up to you how long I didn't notice your... 'feelings'..." He said the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, and forced another kiss on his play thing.

The gum ball machine struggled the best he could, but having most of blue jay's weight holding him down, accompanied by the effects of his alcoholic buzz, quickly made the attempt pitiful to say the least.

The real Mordecai was panicking, wishing with every fiber of his being to calm down and overpower this thing. Hoping with all his faith that someone would come in at the last minute to stop this... Praying for it to stop. Begging himself to overpower whatever was in his head.

This time Impostor broke the unwelcome kiss and glared down at the shaking figure beneath him.

"Now, stop struggling Ben', I would hate to have to tie you down..."

Mordecai found himself hoping that Benson would listen to him... Maybe it would go smoother...

Instantly, Mordecai shook off that thought and scolded himself a thousand times over. No, he did want Benson to play into this things game, he wasn't a fucking sex toy! How could he for a even a split second even think about agreeing with that... Parasite...

Mordecai's inner battle remained unknown to Benson, however, but he seemed to have the same opinion and continued to struggle with everything he had. If there was a third party, they would have seen how clearly impossible the resistance was, but Benson continued to fight.

Suddenly, The Impostor sighed and stood up, letting a mixture of confusion and relief wash over the two park workers.

Benson sat up, rubbed his wrists, and was about to question 'Mordecai' about his actions but stopped himself involuntarily when the other lunged back at him. He began to struggle and actually attempt to harm his supposed employee from the sudden attack, blinded by fear once more, but he soon found his arms to be immobile.

"There... Sorry I couldn't find anything softer, like a tie or something, but the belt should do the job just fine... You're really going to regret punching my stomach just now, _darling._" Impostor proclaimed, uttering the usually sweetly said nickname in distaste and lightly touching his stolen bodies side that was beginning to bruise.

The park manager attempted to move his arms a few more times, still registering the sudden stop and go that was pulled on him, but unfortunately all he could do was look up at the image of his employee grinning lustfully at him...

"...Please... Stop..." Benson probably didn't even realize he was speaking, it sounded like a whispered thought.

Impostor ignored his barely audible plea, and resumed the one sided kiss he had broken a moment before. Now Mordecai's boss was no longer struggling but he wasn't reacting either. He looked dazed, like one may look when they lost touch with reality.

The helpless manager stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, making his attacker grunt with a mix of annoyance and impatience.

"Hey, look at me you fucking whore!" Benson unwillingly snapped back to reality once more when the taller began to shake his shoulders, "You're gonna be awake for this, you understand me?! I was going to be nice and go easy on you but I'm starting to get pissed!"

The park manager opened his mouth to say something, but abruptly closed it from lack of thought.

"... Gaping like a fish, huh? Nothing to say? My, my how _unprofessional_. I guess I'll have to show you how to _behave_..."

Mordecai's stolen eyes became dazed, seeming to be in a dream like state, only he still had that eerie smile that told Benson his unholy intentions. God he hated how that smile felt and if he wasn't in his current situation, maybe Benson would've commented on how out of place it looked on his employees face...

But right now he was more concerned by the other's wings rubbing his thighs slowly, the blue jay's long legs pinning down his own, and the creepy silence that lingered through his apartment when the Blue Jay wasn't speaking.

"Come on now..." 'Mordecai' said in a teasing voice, " It's no fun when you don't give me anything to work with..."

Benson bit his lower lip, "I..." he began darting his panicked eye's between the others amused ones and the wings that stopped no more than inch away from his slot, "Not..."

The impostor seemed to repress a laugh, "Not...? Not _what?_"

"... You... I know this can't be you..."

He didn't stop the cold laugh from passing his lips this time, "Not me?! This again!? Who the fuck am I then? A dream? Cause, this isn't a dream... I promise you..." he lifted one wing to the gum ball machines shoulder and gripped as tight as he could to confirm his claim, " Seriously... You're like a timid little bunny! I _almost_ feel bad about this..." Benson gasped as 'Mordecai's' wing began to play around his slot, "But, what do I care? He didn't care about other's feelings, now did he? So why the hell should I care for yours? You should consider yourself lucky... I'm showing you how he is before you get sucked into this!"

"W-what...? What are you...?!"

"It's not that uncommon... To be with someone that doesn't have _that_! I just wanted a chance!" Impostor stopped playing with Benson's slot and was now glaring down at him in disgust, "It's ALL you're fault!"

Benson jumped and shut his eye's at the tone of voice, shivering like an abused puppy. "I- I'm sorry?!"

In a split second, Mordecai's wing made contact with his employers face.

Silence.

"... Don't be..." He exhaled and smiled down warmly at the pained man beneath him seeming to be unashamed of his own violent actions, "I shouldn't have done that to you... I promise this lesson isn't for you..."

Benson, kept his eye's and mouth shut, not wanting the other to go psychotic again.

"Let's... Finnish what we started... You keep getting me side-tracked..."

There was no more delay or argument, not even a second for the bonded man to think of a subject he could use as a distraction, 'Mordecai' had done the previously unthinkable...

Benson let out a sharp gasp and looked up at his attacker with shock.

Mordecai could see that somewhere, in the back of his mind, Benson had thought that this wouldn't have happened. That Mordecai would just start bursting out laughing while he scolded the taller for playing a prank like that. Or he would suddenly wake up and find it all to be a dream. Despite what he was told.

Honestly though... Mordecai really didn't know what was going on in the gum ball machine's mind... Maybe in some sick way he just found it comforting to have the same amount of disbelief and shock...

Because when the Blue Jay opened Benson's slot and force himself in...

Benson looked as completely lost and scared as Mordecai felt.

Despite this, the impostor was being very gentle, he was quietly hushing him and touching him softly, even seeming to try to make the pace slow and soft. He was whispering things like 'It's okay' and 'doesn't that feel good?'.

In his subconscious, Mordecai was watching in horror as his boss continued to gasp, struggle, and try to move away from the thing Benson thought was his employee and then close his eyes in an attempt to will away his tormentor. Mordecai hated this, even more so since he could feel the pleasure of it all while knowing what it was doing to his boss.

"P- please Mordecai... Stop.." Benson begged.

With that last plea, The Blue Jay felt his mind go completely numb.

'Me...' Mordecai couldn't stop himself from thinking, 'He's scared of me... He wants me to disappear... He thinks I'm... I don't understand-!'

The body snatcher began quick his pace after Benson moaned in the way to let his attacker know it had found the sweet spot. Benson began biting his lip in an attempt to reject the unwelcomed pleasure he was receiving, Mordecai could see the whole thing was confusing and scary for his poor boss.

No. Not his boss. Benson was more than that. He was his friend. He was part of his life. Benson was... Benson is... Benson is someone he...

Benson let out a sharp breath as his body finished against his will, his attacker finishing a second after, slowly moving out of the gum ball machine to lay next to the restrained man. Impostor smiled and looked over at the broken face of it's vessels boss.

As the blue jay looked at Benson, beaten, bruised, hurt, with stale tears and an ashamed look on his face, Mordecai felt something inside him snap.

"Why?!" Mordecai suddenly sat up and shouted in anger, 'Why are you doing this?!"

The sudden outburst made Benson flinch and do his best to cover himself from what seemed to be another fit of anger.

"What do you have to gain by doing this to Benson?!"

Silence.

Slowly, Mordecai looked down at his own wings, eyes widening as he lifted one to be sure that he was in complete control, he almost smiled before he realized the situation he was currently in and look down at his boss.

"Benson!"

The gum ball machine tensed, his breath hitched, and opened one eye but left the other shut encase it was the wrong thing to do. The taller took one look at his exposed and terrified form with an instant feeling of self-loathing over taking him.

As carefully as he could, and reached up with the intent to undo his bosses bound arms only to have the usually short-tempered man flinch when his wing was inches away from his face and withdrew from his personal space the best he could.

At this point, he wanted to make sure nothing could happen to make this whole situation a thousand times worse and began to think about his best options. He was never to good at thinking fast.

He could either go slowly and allow Benson to observe his actions but it could scare him into thinking it was to lure him into a false sense of security or he could move quickly and possibly give the other a massive panic attack.

He decide the best option for now was to get off the bed, which he did faster than he should've in hindsight. It made Benson give him a panicked look. He then sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"B-Benson..." the park worker sounded like he was about to cry, "I... It wasn't... I didn't..."

Benson continued to keep his mouth shut.

Mordecai didn't like him this way... Quiet, scared, powerless... He wanted his loud, angry, and controlling boss...

"I would never... Do that to you I don't..."

His boss teased up in preparation for another sudden mood swing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me...!"

After a moment of silence, Mordecai picked up the blanket that had been knocked onto the floor at some point and covered up his still weary boss.

With out a word the blue jay left the room, and sat on Benson's armchair in the corner of the room, unable to look at his boss. He felt that he shouldn't be anywhere near Benson but he couldn't just leave him like that either.

What does he do now? Untie Benson? Try to explain the situation? Slowly try to gain back his bosses trust? Maybe he should...

"Do you understand now, bastard?!" A sudden disembodied feminine voice asked in a harsh tone, "How dangerous it is! How much you put me through!?"

"Where are-...!? Who are-?!"

"Silly Mordecai... I thought you would know by now..." Benson's T.V. Began to flicker, "Perhaps I hold you in to high of regard?"

"Who are you?!"

"Tell me, Mordy, have you honestly not put the pieces together yet? I honestly wanted to have more fun, but you pushed me out..."

"Tell me who you are you sick bitch!"

"Who do you think I am?" now all the lights were flickering and a sketchy looking image appeared on the Television.

"You're... You're the girl from that game! K-Kira...!"

Kira's eerie smile caught Mordecai attention as a bright white light quickly and gradually entered the room...

.*.*.*.*.*.

Mordecai hastily rubbed his eyes and furiously blinked to will away blue and red spots that had invaded his vision. The scent of strawberries hit him like a ton of bricks and wondered if he would be in a srawbeery patch of somesort when he opened his eyes.

Immediately he wished he had kept his eyes closed.

Kira and him self were suddenly in a white room, or what he guessed was a room; he couldn't see any walls. Other than that, besides the two in the room, there were playing cards floating around in various sizes. That or they were farther away, he really couldn't tell.

Had Mordecai studied them closer it would be obvious that the only suit on the cards were those of hearts. However the blue jay was more concerned with other things.

Like suddenly being transported to a strange place by a crazy video game character who has a score to settle, apparently. And worrying that Benson could be in some trouble as well. Also why in the fuck this was even happening!

"Mordecai..." Kira's smile grew wider.

"What is this?! Whats happening?! Why are you doing this?!" The parker worker asked frantically.

"Why am I doing this...?" Kira frowned, "WHY AM I DOING THIS?!" Her soft voice raised to one of disgust, making the other flinch involuntarily. "Why are YOU doing THIS!? Why did YOU say you LIKED me?! Why did YOU LIE?! Why are YOU pretending to be the damn VICTIM!?"

"Victim? VICTIM!? If anyone is a VICTIM in this it's BENSON! How could you do something like this?! No matter what you have against ME, Benson is NOT a part of it!" Mordecai took an offensive stance.

"Benson's not a part of it, huh? Benson is ALL of it, moron!"

"What are you talking about!?"

In a single swift motion Kira simultaneously spun around and flicked her wrist, making all the playing cards turn to show various pictures of Mordecai and Benson.

Some showed moments of Himself and his boss having different moments together. Just talking, handing each other coffee, or Benson scolding him for ditching work. Nothing special.

Others showed memories of Mordecai's past relationships, all failures but each girl meant a great deal to him, even if he had been the one to break it off. Oddly enough it showed the few moments Mordecai had a pinging pitch of doubt about their future. Even the moments with Margret, who he was still not completely over just yet, and CJ who was his current breakup.

And a smaller percent showed Benson with four people who he assumed where Benson's Ex's. There was with beautiful girl gumball machine with a very young looking Benson that kept flashing between cute moments together and then a depressed looking Benson, the current girl Benson seemed to like very much, Audrey, and two guys Mordecai suspected as boyfriends, one looked like one of his band mates from Hair to the Throne. And the other he had never seen before.

"What is this...?"

"Look closer. At the hands. You can see it can't you?" The computer simulation asked in a bitter tone.

Mordecai looked closer and noticed what looked like thin strings connecting people together by the pinkie finger. Weird, but Mordecai didn't understand what invisible string had to do with this situation.

"You see the strings, right?" Kira asked, staring at the blue jay, her expression unreadable.

"Yes but what does string have to do with you and Benson?" Mordecai questioned, gesturing to the cards.

"Have you never heard of the red string of fate?! The red string that connects you to you're true love?!"

"True love? Red strings? Are you crazy?! Even if something like that was true, the strings are pink!"

"Their are more than one kind of string! We are all connected by strings to the ones we care about! Green strings are usually your friends and family," a card switched to a scene of himself and Rigby sharing a green string "A purple string is someone who you detest or fear," Another new image of Mordecai and Death appeared, who Mordecai did fear very much, and sure enough there was a purple string before them, "A pink string is someone you are attracted to and care about," Margaret appear, having the afore mentioned pink string, "If they have no string you will never have contact with them in the future. Even if they once had a string." A image of GBF Jr appeared with a purple string on his disgusting hand which then suddenly disappeared once he had exploded. "And a white string is a undetermined fate, one of whom you haven't created any bond with, but will..."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with-!"

"And as you can see," Kira cut him off smiling down at her hand, "We share a pink string... I know you can't see the string outside of this room, but you and I both know we felt an attraction..."

"What if you felt it and I didn't!? What about this red string and the one I'm meant to be with?! If we're meant to be together, we will be together, right?!"

Kira looked angry at him bringing this up, "You did feel it! This is my first pink string! It appeared when I met you! It has to be yours! And not every person will be with their true love! People now or days don't see what is in front of them and settle for what they got! That's why I need to have you!"

"But what about my red string!? Who is it?!"

Kira snapped her fingers, the card switched to a image of Benson, a moment Mordecai remembered clearly.

It was Rigby's and Mordecai's first day, they had met Benson and the only thing that came to his mind was his new boss seemed very boring, almost uncaring. But what he did notice was there was a white string between him and Benson, that is until Benson looked him in the eye. He remembered feeling obligated to pay attention to his new boss when he looked him in the eye. And then when his boss turned away to look at his clipboard, a new string appeared, making Mordecai stare in shock at the playing card.

"Benson... He has..."

"Your red string, yes." Kira glared at the moment being shown on the card. She then snapped her fingers again making the card burst into flames and turn to dust in a millisecond causing the park worker to take a cautious step back.

"I... I can't... With Benson..?" Mordecai was trying to get a grip on this, but it was hard for him to understand. Thinking about it, Mordecai could understanding having maybe a little crush on him, but to really be soul mates? One hundred percent real soul mates? Mordecai was always a romantic, but this seemed so out of the blue to him.

"Not that it matters..." Kira raised her hand and made a fist, making all the cards follow the firsts example and burst into flames, "After all, you will never see each other again, so now we can be together..."

"What?! But-! You and I-!"

"Oh hush now sweet heart, we may not be soul mates, but we're close enough! And who knows, maybe you will learn to love me with time..."

"Wait! Benson! What are you gonna do to him!?"

"_GOING_ to do?! I've already done it! Or have you forgotten...? After what you did you're string is tainted purple, there is no going back!"

"You mean what YOU have done!"

"Sure, you could try to explain it too him, but in the back of his mind, he'll never be COMPLETELY sure of you."

"I don't care! Even if he doesn't want me around, I owe it to him to care about him! Even if everything you said about these stupid stings is a lie I OWE it to make things right!"

"Please, the best thing you can do for him is to stay away from him and stay with me..."

"Why would I stay with you?! After what you did?!"

"Because..." Kira smiled like she was sweetest thing that ever existed, "You wouldn't want his to go through it again do you?" Mordecai froze at the thought, "It might not even be you who does it! Maybe It'll be a lot of different people, hm? I wonder what that would make him think of himself? I wonder how low someones self worth can go... Do you want to find out...?"

Mordecai's muscles, that had been tense since he arrived, visibly retracted and he fell backwards like he had suddenly got punched in the stomach by someone stronger than once thought. He stared at the black floor, sickened by the thought of anyone doing that to Benson again.

"No... Lets not..." Mordecai said softly.

"Good boy, no running away?" She came toward her hostage, lifting up his head to look at her.

"I-I won't run..." Mordecai stuttered, his eyes mirroring Benson's; Glassy, defeated, and dull. The look of someone who was dead inside.

"Very good boy! You'll come to see I'm not as mean as you think!" She patted his head at this and her smile grew wider,"You will stay and love me! We can even start a family!"

"Can... I ask you a question..." The blue jay spoke quietly.

"Of course! I'm glad you're able to be comfortable like this already!"

"Does everyone have a red string...?" Mordecai clenched his fists together as he asked this, eye's bursting to life with hope.

"Yes, every soul has a mate... But as I said before, it's not uncommon to be with someone else..."

"Then doesn't that mean you also have a soul mate?!"

"Of course it does!"

"Then won't you meet him one day?!"

"I have already met him..."

"T-then, why do you need me? Why not be with him!?" Mordecai didn't like the tone she had used, but he had to make sure his only hope was not a useless thought.

Kira frowned and snapped her fingers, suddenly appearing into the park simulation from DokiDoki and pointed over to the park bench, "There he is... Zora..."

The boy was sitting there chewing gum and tossing a baseball up in the air, watching Kiko and Monico walking by him. Or their asses to be exact.

"Wait, he's in the game with you! You can talk to him, right!? Then you can be happy right?!" Is it really that simply? Can this really be all it takes to fix everything? Who cares! At least there's hope!

"No you dolt. I CAN talk to him, but if we ever get together it's a game over..."

"... What...?"

"In this game, if you break the heart of a girl, Zora sweeps in and they are together till the game ends..." Kira explained, "But since him and I are soul mates, if we were to get together, there is a glitch in the system that will completely destroy our coding. There is a 95% chance of it happening. Everyone will die, including Zora and myself... That's why my heart was designed to be unwinnable... Except for you..." She smiled at the confused gamer before he could speak, "You see before they changed my coding I was originally programmed to desire finding my soul mate... And when they also changed me to be a witch, I grew powerful... But I still cant be with my soul mate... Which is why I have you...!"

"I still don't understand..."

"You see, I was programed with the need to fall in love, get married and start a family... But I can't without destroying the world... Then I found you! I found someone with a pink string! So I can finally be happy!" She hugged her second choice and attempted to kiss his neck.

"Why does that matter!" Mordecai pushed her away, much to her shock, "Who cares about what you do! If you're love destroys your world then that's what fate wants you to do! I don't really understand this string thing, but it sounds like it means you are meant to be together, and anyone who's not with their soul mate is too scared to open their eyes! No body can help who they fall in love with!"

"... You're right..." Kira said shakingly, "Oh my god, you're right... Oh GOD what have I DONE!?"

Mordecai didn't know what to do, he wanted to console her but at the same time he felt it was right for her to be feeling the way she was. More importantly he got her to feel remorse and shame about her actions, which means he could still fix this! He could make it up to Benson! Some how he could make it all up to him!

"Kidding..." Kira began laughing, "I was programed to want a family, and that's what I'm going to have! In fact, if you hadn't have turned off the game when you didn't we would've all bee goners! Poof! Love, Family, and Happiness will never be obtained!"

It was over. Mordecai couldn't believe this. He was no match. All he could do at this point was slump back down to the ground, completely hopeless. His last shot at freedom simply brushed aside by his captor.

"No, Kira, that guys is right, everyone deserves to be with there true love. Even if not everyone does, no one should stand in someones path to happiness. ESPECIALLY someone as knowledgeable as YOU on the subject!" A new voice jumped into the conversation, it sounded angry.

Against Mordecai's will, the hope began rising in him once more, and he really didn't want to feel it. He couldn't take another crushing defeat. He. Just. Could. Not. Take. It.

He feared to turn around in case it was a trick played on him by his mind, instead opting to look at Kira's facial expression, it remained smug but was no longer looking at him.

He told himself not to look behind him, not to let himself be tricked, but gathering up all his courage the park worker turned his head to see the serious looking characters of Chii and Sakura.

God he needed this hope to be real. It had to be real.

"Why don't you kids mind your own business! This conversation is between adults!"

"She's right, Kira..." Sakura adjusted her glasses and spoke up, "This goes against everything this game was created to do. We can't allow you to continue holding this player hostage. We all want to find love here but we can't force someone to fall in love..."

"This isn't any of you're business!"

"Yes it is, like it or not everything within the game pertains to us all. We cannot allow this to continue." Chii stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I see... If that's how it's gonna be then bring it on...!" Kira smiled at the teenager.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Chii was sudden surrounded by a black fire, it sent panic down the Blue Jay's spine thinking that Kira had set the book worm a blaze, only to find that Kira was similarity surrounded by a white flame. They began to stare each other down, not moving an inch.

"What's going on?! Why are they on fire?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"That's their power." Sakura explained, "They both have there power at maximum capacity for this fight, they're not taking any chances."

"You mean like, in animes?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose so, since we are technically produced from such rules. However they are activating there coding's full potential. Unfortunately we were all created with the same amount of coding."

"So...?"

"They are evenly matched against each other, there's no telling who will win."

"Wait, doesn't that mean, that who ever is on the good side will win? That's how animes play out!" Mordecai asked this in a hopeful tone.

"It depends on which side you see it from. From our point of view we know you should go home and be with your soul mate, but from Kira's point of view she believes she deserves love and doesn't want the game to be destroyed taking her true love down with it."

_'My soul mate,' _Mordecai thought,_'Benson..."_

Before Mordecai could question her farther, Kira and Chii burst into the air, catching his attention and putting him in a momentary state of awe.

They began punching, kicking at each other, and dodging with such swiftness it was... Simply amazing to him.

Suddenly they both jumped away from each other and in a split second Kira charged toward the other at full speed, only for Chii to duck from her and catch her from behind with her fist. He could see what looked like a bit of blood coming from his captors mouth. She then released herself from the youngers grasp and backed away from her once again as she wiped her mouth and mutter what was most likely an obscenity.

"It's hard to see what's happening." Mordecai said to himself.

"Yes, they both had the same idea to get off the ground. Likely to keep from harming you. Kira wouldn't allow you to be hurt and Chii isn't the kind of person to let harm come to you. She was programed to love all living things and to do what is right." Sakura replied, pulling his attention away.

"So, in other words, Kira doesn't want damaged goods and Chii is doing it out of the kindness in her heart."

"Yes, that's one way to put it. It's why she had decided to help me get you free. She can't stand to see anyone unhappy." Sakura explained her friends actions and began walking toward a small wooded area near them, Mordecai following without realizing.

"Why are you helping me then?"

The red-head blushed at this and looked at him angerly, "Because I want to, Idiot! Not everything has a reason!"

"I'm sorry!" Mordecai put up his hands in defense, "I was just asking!"

Sakura seemed to be embarrassed at that, "No, I'm sorry, I happen to have a strong sense of justice. It's actually a private thing for me in the game. Even though we are all aware we are programing it's hard to defy our personalities. It's very rare we are able to notice it about ourself. In fact, I'm only able to do it since I was created to be a tsudere."

Mordecai was about to question her on what a tsudere is but at that moment he noticed they were no longer on the battlefield. "Where are we now?"

"Well, I figured it would be best for us to get away from the line of fire. Even though they are taken care to be careful around you, I couldn't allow you to get hurt by a miss fire."

"... The least I could do is cheer Chii on from the sidelines, She is doing this for me and all."

"I understand, but you have to realize how bad she would feel if she dodged the attack that hit you, or even worse was the one to produce the attack."

"God I feel so useless right now.."

Sakura smiled at that, "Not used to being a damsel in distress?"

"Just call me Princess Mordecai, I guess." Mordecai wanted to say something better back to her, but he was at a loss of how to counter. He truly felt like a princess waiting to be saved.

Sakura smiled at him but the moment was soon lost as they heard an explosion from behind them.

"But I seriously want to do something to help!" Mordecai tried to persuade her to led them back upon hearing the sound.

"There's nothing you can do. They are more powerful. All we can do is wait."

"What if that was the end of the fight?"

"It wasn't, smell the air."

Mordecai did as he was told and sniffed a bit.

"Smells like a burning rubber, right?"

"Yes, but what does that-?"

"Don't interrupt! It's a odd thing, but when there power is activated the whole game smells like that. Normally it smells like strawberries all the time."

"So when the fight ends, it will smell like strawberries? That's sounds..."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah."

"This game is based around love. Normally there is a peaceful and charming atmosphere in the game. But if a player creates a bad atmosphere everyone in the game is alerted to it by the change of scent. A fight or breakup, burning rubber. Single, Strawberries. In a relationship, rose petals."

"I don't.."

"Don't think about it to much. It's an odd thing, I know, but this isn't exactly a normal place."

"I'm wondering, me and Kira had a breakup when I played the game. Why didn't the game bust?"

"You had stopped the game before the glitch activated. I'm shocked she told you about it. She must have been very confident in her victory."

Another explosion was heard, making Mordecai on edge. He was letting his curiosity distract him. He had to go back and support Chii if he did nothing else. He could do that much.

He began walking the direction he came from, not wanting to get distracted my Sakura.

"Wait! Were do you think you're going?!"

"Back to the fight."

"Mordecai, stop, if you really want to help stay out of there way!"

"Listen, I can't sit back and not do anything! She could be risking her life and I'm hiding like a coward! I'm not going to get distracted by stupid questions I have!"

"Look, I know how you must be feeling. I want to help to, she's my friend. But we're not strong enough! It's for the best!"

"No, It's not. I couldn't stop Kira from hurting Benson. I can't stop her from hurting Chii either. But I can support her the best I can! It's the least I can do! If I end up getting hurt or even dying than at least I tried! I have to try! I have to do everything I can!"

"... Have it your way... Idiot... Making stupid speeches." The red head looked away from him, and walked in front of him to lead the way, "Honestly, I should just tie you to a tree. This is the most stupid thing anyone has ever talked me into. Both of us are going to die. I hope you seeing the fight is worth it."

"You know, Sakura, I don't know what a 'tsudere' is but if you are one, than they're cool by me..." Mordecai thanked her.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Black clashed with white in the sky, creating sparks from every shade between them. It was remarkable. Kira was using brute force to fight while Chii's movements seemed more calculated and poised. Both were injured but it seemed Kira was more so.

"How come Chii has powers, anyhow?" He spoke, eyes never leaving the skies. Wanting to make sure Chii was in his eye sight for every good thought he had for her.

In fact, he would be directly cheering her on if he didn't realize it might distract her.

"If that's something you wanted to discuss we should have stayed in the woods. Sorry, looks like you'll be forever in the dark on that one." Sakura answered, bitterly.

"I'll live." Mordecai replied.

Sakura looked angry at that, "She's telepathic."

"Woah! Really?! The gamers guide said she was smart but wow..." He watched the bookworm even more intensely now, wanting to catch every movement she made.

Kira went in for a direct strike only for Chii to counter it by dodging and grabbing her arm in a quick twisting and pulling jerk.

"You little-!" Kira's voice shouted, having been hit harshly in the arm. Mordecai looked over at her for a moment and noticed it appeared to be broken.

"Give it up, Kira, you have lost." Chii lowered her arms from a fighting position and backed away from her once more to allow her to admit her defeat.

"... NEVER!" She shouted to her opponent, the area suddenly became engulfed in white.

"...!"

"Chii!" Sakura shouted.

Chii laid there by there feet, motionless. Upon seeing this, both Sakura and Mordecai dropped down to her aid.

"She's still breathing!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Oh thank god!" Sakura griped her friend to her chest, afraid to let go."

"Do you see now, fools! It's over!" Kira exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"No!" Sakura spoke, squeezing Chii closer, "No it's not!"

"Oh come now, you and I both know that Chii and myself are the only one with powers!"

"Yes, in the game, but not the only one here." She bit her lip, she seemed a little frighted by what she was about to say.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Mordecai. You can create a game over. You will be able to exit the game and Kira can't stop you."

"Ha! You fool! Mordecai would never kill you and the others to set himself free!" Kira laughed at this.

"She's right..." Mordecai hung his head in shame, looking down at the bruised state Chii was in, "I couldn't do that... Especially after what you did to try and help me..."

"Mordecai, you're not doing this TO us, you're doing it FOR us!"

"I can't.."

"You can! We're just characters in a game! There are hundreds of thousands of copies of us world wide! We will be fine!"

"But.."

"You're wasting you're time! He wouldn't want to risk the five percent chance of his poor Benson getting hurt again! He's mine, so give it up Sakura!"

"Mordecai do it now!"

"But!"

"Now!"

"I'm... I'm breaking up with you, Kira!"

"!"

"..."

"Hey, Kira, I heard you and Mordecai broke up... That's shitty..." Zora's voice was heard faintly as the same eerie bright white light from earlier closed in around them.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Sakura?!" Mordecai shouted sitting up and looking around only to realize he was back in Benson's apartment, the game DokiDoki broken in half in his hand. Mordecai let out a sigh of relief having been finally set free.

"... Benson!" Mordecai jumped from the chair and practically flew to his bosses bedroom.

He was still there, much to the blue jay's relief, staring up at the ceiling and dry tears on his face. The horrible guilt coming back to him. His need for revenge on Kira had clouded his mind about the situation. As the younger walked farther into the room Benson studied his gaze on him, his breath could be heard softly increasing with each step his employee took.

"Benson..." Mordecai started, sitting at the end of his bed once more but looking him in the face this time, "You have to believe that that wasn't me... It was... I was..." Mordecai didn't know what to say, he just wanted the older to be okay.

"... Untie me... Please..." Benson's voice sounded sore and unsure, it cut Mordecai deep hearing it like that.

"I will... And I understand if you want to call the cops... I just... I think you know that wasn't me..."

"..."

"I heard and saw everything... But I wasn't in control... It was... It was... It was a sick game this thing was using me to play..."

"..."

"I did everything I could to stop it, but I couldn't. But I was able to stop it from happing again..."

"..."

"I'm not trying to shift blame.. It was my fault... For messing with things I shouldn't have..."

"..."

"I would never hurt you Benson... In fact I want to do the opposite because... I like you... I think I might even be in love with you..."

"..."

"But I know I can't do that... I know you want me far away from you now..."

"... Untie me..." This time it sounded more like a command, but his voice was still rough sounding.

Mordecai nodded, avoiding eye contact, and made his way over to undo the belt loop around the gum ball machine's wrists. Mordecai noticed that his boss still flinched a bit when he brushed his hand, not that he could blame him. He felt like a horrible monster. Even if it wasn't him who did it, he had the capability to, which was more than enough reason for Benson to hate him.

After his hands were free, Benson sat up and drew his legs close to him, staring at the blanket covering his lower half.

Mordecai stared at him, waiting for something... What exactly that 'something' is he didn't know.

"... I'm..." Benson began, Mordecai giving him his complete attention, " Not going to... Call the police..."

"..."

"I... I want you to leave..." Benson's didn't look up at all as he spoke but he sounded void of emotions, "I just want to take a shower... Please... Just leave..."

"... I'll... " Mordecai started, pausing for a second when Benson hugged his legs closer to himself, "I'll be out of the house by the morning... It's only right..."

Benson didn't respond, not that he expected him to, but it... Hurt... It hurt worse than any break up or physical injury.

"I.. I wish I could take it back..."

"..."

Mordecai turned to leave, not wanting to prolong this anymore. He caused enough damage.

It was over before it started.

But at least he could leave his life forever to help stop the pain.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

… _No..._

Mordecai's hand hovered on Benson's bedroom door hearing a voice.

_It won't end like this... It's not right..._

_'No, it's the end, I'm not hurting him anymore...'_ Mordecai thought, griping the door handle tightly, almost shaking.

_' Why should you take responsibility for something you didn't do? Why not fight for him?'_

_'Because... Because I shouldn't be happy when he's not... Even if I didn't do it, he hates me... No matter what it wouldn't work...'_

_That's why..._

_'?'_

_That's why I will fix it..._

_'?!'_

_I can make you both forget... Like it never happened..._

_'But it DID happen! You can't just erase my mistakes! I'M IN THE WRONG! IT'S MY FAULT!'_

_Then what about him? Is it right to have him hurt like this? To suffer for that witch's gain? This is what she wanted. For you to never be with him. How is it right for him to never be with you?_

'_… If you somehow had a way to make us forget... It still doesn't change the fact that it happened... And me to just go back to playing video games and not even doing anything to make it up to him...'_

_It's that... What you just said is why you deserve our help..._

_'BUT IT DOESN'T-!'_

_Do it... For Benson..._

_'…'_

…

"Benson..." Mordecai turned to look at his boss once more.

"What..." Benson continued looking away.

"If... If you somehow had a way... To make it so this didn't happen... Even if I wouldn't... Be able to make it up to you... What would you do...?"

"..."

"..."

"I just want to forget... Just take a shower and forget..."

"..."

_'Is their a way you can just... make it so we never met... Please...'_

_I am sorry, but I can only do so much..._

_'It's not right... But if it'll make him forgot...'_

_I can do something for you... It's not much but..._

_'Then do it! I don't care what it is! If I can make it up to him even a little!'_

_I will then... Brace yourself..._

_'Wait! What are you going to do?! And who are you!?'_

_''If you have anything to say to Benson, say it now...''_

Mordecai didn't like that answer, but this was his only chance to fix it.

"Benson..."

"..."

"I'm so sorry... And I... I want you to know that I care about you... And I... I want you to be happy..."

Benson looked up, confused, and for the final time a eerily bright light invaded the room...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Mordecai, Rigby! Just because it's your day off doesn't mean you can laze around in the main room all day!" Benson stated in a warning tone.

"Yes it does..." Rigby stated, eye's never leaving the screen as he unskillfully moved his character straight toward a pit of virtual lava, only for Mordecai's character to fall forward from him looking away from the screen and allowing Rigby's character to jump on top of him.

"OOOoooooohhhh!" Rigby shouted in victory.

"Shut up Rigby! Benson was talking to us!" Mordecai scolded, rubbing his eyes. Somehow his vision got all spotty...

"Man you must be off if Benson distracted you!"

Benson rolled his eyes and sat a brown box on the coffee table, "This package came for you Rigby." the park manager huffed, deciding out of the kindness of his heart to let there little conversation slide... For now...

Mordecai couldn't help but notice that Benson looked... Different today...

"Oh yeah~! I've been waiting for this baby forever!" Rigby shouted in pure excitement while the duo's boss left in disinterest.

Mordecai was a little curious what was so different about him, but at the same time he was wondering about the package.

"Dude, if you bought another lame dollar prank from that Online joke shop..." Mordecai glance at the package while leaving that threat unfinished.

"Naw man! I, your bestest and most lovable friend, bought..." The raccoon smile as he tore into the package, "Bam! Fisherman zombie attack four!"

He raised the game high above his head in triumph, practically glowing.

"Dude... That says 'Love me or not'..." Mordecai pointed out.

"Huh?! What?! Dang it! I must have clicked the wrong game!" Rigby groaned and tossed the game on the couch as he pouted.

"Dude, It looks like one of those Japanese dating games..." Mordecai commented, picking up the neglected game, "The kind teenage girls play... At least it's in English..."

"I ain't playin' no game for teenage girls!"

"Whatever, you paid for it..." Mordecai shrugged, setting the game down.

"Man! That store has no refunds!"

"What ever dude, it looks lame..." Mordecai held it up, he had no interest in it but he couldn't help looking at three girls on the cover.

One had long black hair and glasses and the other had should length red hair, they looked sweet in a fictional way. He almost smiled at them. The third girl had curly brown hair and she was cute, but something about her put Mordecai off.

Either way it really wasn't enough to cause any real interest.

"Maybe you can go to a pawn shop and switch it for something better...? " Mordecai suggested, setting it on the table.

"Yeah! Good idea! Maybe they'll even have FZA 4!"

"Good luck with that, it'll be one heck of a miracle!"

"Dude, I'll find that game if it's the last thing I do! In fact! I'll have it by the end of the day!"

"Pfft! Doubt it!"

"Yeah right! I'll be back!" Rigby then preceded to leave the house, game in hand and goal in mind.

Mordecai smiled and shook his head at his friend, Contemplating playing by himself for a bit.

"Mordecai, I almost forgot, you got a letter in the mail..." Benson re-entered the room, almost scaring the younger.

"Oh? Who from?"

"I don't read other people's mail..." Benson began to shift through the mail to make sure he didn't miss anything else. Mordecai had a feeling he didn't want to have to come back down from his office to deliver missed mail to everybody.

Mordecai examined the letter, it had no return address, so that's never good. However Mordecai shrugged it off and ripped it open.

"...That's weird there's nothing written on it... It smells like strawberries though..."

"Try looking on the back..." Benson mumbled, not looking up from the mail.

Mordecai fumbled for a minute, but managed to comply with Benson's suggestion.

_If you have trouble seeing, try closing your eyes and looking again._

The sentence was written in red ink and the letters were extremely curvy.

"... Weird..." Mordecai stated, tossing the letter aside his controller.

"What's weird?" Benson asked, no longer look through the mail.

He must had finished looking through them when Mordecai wasn't paying attention.

"This letter, it said..." Mordecai started, looking at Benson again.

"It said...? What?"

"Nothing..." Mordecai glanced down at it for a second, "Just a some prank mail."

"... Prank mail... Okay if you say so..." Benson looked curious, but seemed to lose interest quickly.

"Hey... You're on your break, right? Wanna... Have some coffee and chill?"

"Uh... Sure I guess so..." Benson seemed to blush for a split second and for some reason that made Mordecai feel kinda happy.

"Who makes the coffee in the kitchen anyway?"

"I do, it's easier to get everybody awake when then coffee's already made. And I get here early to make the schedule."

"Pfft, you know you work to hard?"

"No, you just don't work hard enough..."

"Whatever, you need to have more fun!"

"I have fun!"

"Doubt it!"

"Well excuse be if my definition of fun isn't fighting panda monsters and vegetating on the couch."

"Hey! I've never fought panda monsters!"

"Give it time..."

"Oh come on! It's not like I mean to get into these things!"

"Heh, just like your relationships, huh?"

"Oh now that's mean!"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"... You shouldn't have done that..." A harsh womanly voice stated.

"I was told to fix the mistake, and I did." A younger womans voice replied, softly.

"You were told to to erase their memories, nothing more. No contact, no discussion, and certainly no deals!"

"With all due respect, what does it matter if I shoved things ahead?"

"Because, everything has a time and place for it. Everything has a reason."

"And... What is that reason...?"

"You know better than to speak like that..."

"..."

"We can not undo what you did, so you are to keep an eye on them. Keep it under control. No more mistakes."

"Yes madam..."

"You are to report to me if anything big goes off plan, do not interfere with anything bigger than hand holding."

"Yes madam..."

"I am going to let you continue as a observer, do not disappoint me."

"Yes madam..."

"Off to you post, and separate those two soon."

"Madam...?"

"Yes?"

"May I... Simply allow them to finish their coffee...? They deserver it after everything we-"

"They have no memory of that now."

"Yes but... The game was our mista-"

"Bite your tongue!"

"..."

"... They may finish their 'coffee' but you are not to hesitate if the conversation could even be mistaken for flirtation..."

"... Thank you, Madam..."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N

Arg, this came out horrible. I am sorry. I didn't feel like proof reading this so I know I fucked shit up. Feel free to pelt me with stones at at time.

But if at least one person understands what I was going for, I guess it was worth it.

-LOVE YOU ALL- 3


End file.
